Stonehold
Stonehold is a member of the Noble States, Stonehold is home to Stonehold Castle, informally known as Halford's Keep, the largest castle in the Noble States. History Founding Stonehold was founded by settlers following Shardfall, by a group of adventurous nobles seeking lands of their own. While the lands around Stonehold had a number of small hamlets, the nobles came bringing advanced building techniques and experienced soldiers. A Bastion Against the Dark The nobles and their advisers designed a mighty castle which they built to cement their position of power and to protect themselves and the people of the nearby villages from monsters emerging from the wilds and the mountains. Pelor's Glory For more on this, see here. Pelor's Glory was a hard time for the people of Stonehold. Many wells dried up and some villages were abandoned, their people dead or simple moved on to less drought-ridden region. Despite this difficulty, Lord Halford committed many soldiers to the war against the Seethe-Tenshackle Alliance, wishing to cement the importance of his state to this new noble alliance. Stonehold's distance from the front lines of the conflict meant that it suffered little long-term damage as a result of the war. The Long Night For more on this, see here. The Long Night was a grim boon to the state of Stonehold. Many refugees from Northern Etan fled into Stonehold, seeking safety behind the castle's mighty walls. These refugees were integral in forming new villages and returning to work farmlands abandoned in the epoch prior. Divine Era For more on this, see here. War in the Silence For more on this, see here. Rise of Tiamat For more on this, see here. Geography Stonehold is marked by long stretches of rolling hills, climbing incrementally into the mountains. Many of the valleys are home to small hamlets of farmers. Population Stonehold is home to approximately 60,000 people. The population breakdown is as follows. * 70% human * 15% elf and half-elf * 10% dwarf and half-dwarf * 5% other, primarily half-orc and capranix Culture The people of Stonehold value hardiness and self-reliance. Politics Domestic The domestic politics of Stonehold are primarily the squabbles and machinations of the lesser noble houses, seeking to win the favour of the House Halford and to have a valued place in war and council. Foreign Stonehold enjoys amiable relations with the other members of the Noble States and with the dwarven tribes who dwell in the mountains at its northern border. Stonehold has a slightly strained relationship with Casa. This dispute harkens back to disagreements of strategy and tactics during the war against the Seethe-Tenshackle Alliance. Structure The House of Halford The house of Halford is the noble ruling family of Stonehold. Halford's house remained strongest through all the events of Stonehold's storied history, and so eventually came to be the ruling house of the state. The Knights of The Hold The Knights of the Hold are the noble warriors made up off the lesser houses or honoured servants of Halford's family. They lead the soldiers of the state in matters of war and sit as counsel to the Lord in times of peace. Military The military of Stonehold consists of noble knights leading retinues of highly skilled bodyguard and lightly-armed and less trained, thought enthusiastic, militias levied from the common folk. The stubborn and self-reliant nature of the folk of Stonehold makes them into surprisingly efficient soldiers in times of war. Economy Stonehold enjoys a flow of goods between itself and the other Noble States. Stonehold also has the benefit of dwarven artisans dwelling in the mountains along the north border. Religion The people of Stonehold worship The Ten Gods of Etan.Category:Human Category:Settlement Category:Location Category:Etan Category:Noble States